wizards and the avengers
by marvelgirl14
Summary: Alex, Justin, and Max get lost in New York city. They then run across a building called ' STARK TOWERS'. Somehow Alex talks her siblings into sneaking in the building with her. ( my first story, and I can already tell I am bad at Summaries)
1. Chapter 1 lost in New York

s anybody know how to get back home?" Justin asked his two younger siblings. " Nope" Max said looking around, " Hell if I know" Alex said pulling out a small mirror to fix her makeup. " We need to call mom and dad and tell them to come and get us" Justin said going up to Alex, " Oh my phone died two hours ago". Justin then threw his hands up in the air and looked at the two " Great. Just great... we are lost, have no place to stay, and its starting to get dark". Alex looked at a tall building across the street, it had big letters on the top that spelled out ' STARK'. " Why don't we go over there and stay there until morning and get help" Max suggested while taking a sip of his drink," That is STARK TOWERS, wouldn't be able to get into the lobby with all the security", there were men dressed in black suits surrounding the building. Alex then had an idea and smirked, she then turned to face her brothers " Why don't we just sneak in?" "How?" max asked her being interested, " We are wizards, we can use magic." Alex knew Justin would freak out about this, and guess what, he did. " no no no no no, Alex you know we can't use magic without mom or dads permission." she then gave him a look that said, are-you-serious. " Okay, while and Max are in the tower, all warm and comfy, your stupid ass can be sleeping on the side walk in this cold weather and freeze to death." Justin then sighed " alright fine, but don't do anything to get us in trouble ", Alex smiled as she got him to say yes. She knew she didn't need to bother asking Max because he wouldn't care and go with her. " Alright, lets get this party started."


	2. Chapter 2 sneaking in

Alex looked around to make sure that no one was around while they were doing their magic. The three siblings then pulled out their wands and circled it around them saying a spell. The three then became invisible and put their wands away, " Okay guys, just follow me" Alex said running across the street, " Wait for us" Justin complained trying to keep up with Max and Alex. Alex was looking around near some bushes and finally found what she was looking for, an air vent. " Okay guys, come on" she said back to them crawling in the air vent, " Alex why do u have't to get us into this kind trouble" Justin said, Alex looked offended, " what are u guys talking about?", " whenever we take you somewhere with us we end up getting into trouble like this" Max answered back. " Wow Max, i thought you were on my side" she said still crawling. " could you please hurry up, it's really hard to crawl in here" Justin said a little squashed. " Hey i am going as fast as i can, if you were in the front we would be barely moving, so be grateful that i am in the front and be patient." Justin rolled his eyes " Jesus Alex sometimes you can be a real-AAAAAAHHHHHH! Justin screamed falling from the air vent into a room. " Justin! Dont worry bro we will try to get you o-AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Max screamed falling from the air vent into a different room. " don't worry guys, I will try to find a way to ground, and I will come and get you guys-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Alex screamed falling through the air vent and crashing onto a desk breaking it in two, leaving and trash all over Alex, ' fantastic' she sarcastically thought to herself. Alex was about to get up until she heard someone coming.


	3. Chapter 3 Stark

Alex heard someone coming from the other side of those two big doors. Alex then looked at her arms to see that the invisibility spell had worn off. Alex thought fast, saw a closet, ran and hid in it. Tony Stark then came in messing with one of his tablets, he then lifted his head up to see his desk broken in two and papers everywhere, " Jarvis, was somebody in here recently". ' Who is he talking to' she thought, " Yes sir, Do u want me to show you the security tape?" " yes", his tablet then showed a tape of Alex breaking the table and running to the closet. ' oh shit' she thought nervously, she then tried to reach for her wand, but she couldn't reach it, the closet was too small for her to reach it. Tony then opened the doors to the closet to see a 16 year old, he then smiled " hey beautiful, if you wanted to see me so bad you could have just asked." Alex tried to run past him and get to the door, but tony grabbed her arm stopping her, " hey hang on sweet cheeks, you can't leave just yet after you just broke my desk into two" he then pulled her closer to him. " but a little kiss can make that all go away" Alex just stood there looking at him in complete fear that she couldn't move. he was about to kiss her, " That's enough Stark" the two looked over and saw Natasha Romanoff standing at the two double doors, with Justin and max standing close behind her. When Alex saw her two brothers she ran crying into their arms, Natasha looked at Tony unbelieved, " What did you do to the poor girl" tony looked offended, " What, i couldn't have possibly done anything to the poor girl to make her cry". Justin looked down to his younger sister, " Its alright sis, just calm down", Alex wasn't really crying, she was in utter shock at what just happened, that old guy would have taken her first kiss away from her.


	4. Chapter 4 tough luck

The three siblings were walking with Tony and Natasha, " We have some good news and some bad news". The three looked at her, " Okay what is the good news", " The good news is that you three can stay here", the three then looked to each other and smiled. " But the bad news is that we only have two guest rooms," their faces then changed to worried, " And is the only one with enough room to fit two people," Alex's eyes then changed from happiness to worriedness. " so you guys need to decide which one of you will go with Stark". The three siblings then huddled up, " Alex you are going to have't to sleep with the guy," Justin said with a nod from Max, " WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" she whispered. " Sorry Alex but if me or Max go and sleep with the guy it will look wrong, and plus would you want to sleep in the same bed with us", Alex groaned. Justin then went closer to her, " And you also need to give me your wand", " WHAT! What if he tries something on me?" " We cannot have anyone find out that we are wizards", Alex rolled her eyes and gave him her wand. They then unhuddled and looked at the two super hero's, " We have decided that Alex will go with him" Max said pushing her to him which was returned with a growl. Tony then smiled, " Man, we are going to have some fun tonight baby" . ' Fuck my life' Alex thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5 well then

Alex was walking with Tony to The lab. " This is your bedroom", Alex said looking around the place. " oh no, this is my lab" he said taking a seat on his rolling chair and getting to work on one of his suits. Alex then started to walk around, she then came across one of his suits, she was about to touch it until Tony grabbed her arm stopping her, " no no no, you are not going to touch or mess with any thing". " Why did you even bring me down here if I can't do shit" Tony went wide eyed at the type of language she was using, " don't use that kind of language, you are to young to be talking like that" this made Alex roll her eyes snort, " I am sorry but are you my father ". Tony then stopped doing his work and looked to her, " look, after I am done talking to pepper then we can go to bed, Alright, I know you just can't wait to cuddle with me" he said winking at her. Alex responded by giving him the finger, Tony then gasped " ouch", Alex tried to hide her smile from that. Pepper then walked in and saw Alex, " umm, Tony who is this?" Tony then looked to her and smiled, but Alex could see that it was fake." oh well, this girl and her brothers were lost and needed a place to stay for the night so me and nat are letting them stay here", Pepper just looked Alex up and faked and looked back to Tony, " I just came down here to remind you that you have a meeting at 11 tomorrow, don't be late" Tony then groaned, " Alright" she then looked Alex back up and down and left, " what a bitch" Alex said herself.


	6. Chapter 6 TROUBLE

**Hey guys! I am kinda nervous about this chapter, I don't know if you will really like it. Bye bye**

* * *

Alex followed Tony to his bedroom. 5 minutes later they made it, " Ta-da, this is where all the magic happens." Alex just ignored him, she went to his computer and got on, their was a password. She then gritted her teeth knowing that Tony was probably enjoying himself, which he was. She turned in the rolling chair to look at him, " Hey what's your password?" She asked knowing she was going to regret it, " I will tell you if you do me favor-" " Some are evil some are kind all must speak their mind" ( it's a spell) , " 5643298", Tony then covered his mouth shocked while Alex was smiling and putting the password in. She then went onto Skype and tried calling Harper's computer, Harper then appeared on the screen and looked to her," Omg Alex everyone has been wondering where you guys are!"," Sorry me and the guys were just traveling around New York and kinda got a little lost". " Oh my God are you guys alright", Tony then came and started to kiss on Alex's neck, " Who's that honey?" He said was sexually, Harper was wide eyed, Alex just angrily pushed him away and yelled at him. Alex then looked back to the screen and smiled, " So Harper, tell me how your day is going" she said hoping that she would just ignore him like she did, " Anyways, yea my day went good, oh I forgot to tell you, Eric made a big scene breaking up with Gigi today in the hallway". Alex smiled as her eyes lit up like a little kid waking up in the morning to see their Christmas presents. " You know I am going to have' t to see-" "Alex",she said cutting her off, Alex looked to the screen, "yea" " Your mom and Dad want to talk to you" , Alex then started to panic , " NO NO NO HARPER DON'T-!" Harper moved out of the waY so her parents could talk to her. " **U GUYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, JUST WAIT TILL YOU THREE GET BACK!"** Teresa yelled into the computer. **"NO MORE DATING, NO MORE PARTIES, NO MORE FRIENDS, AND NO MORE MAGIC!" **Alex gasped in disbelief. **"WHEN YOU THREE COME HOME YOU ARE GOING TO BE UNDER COMPLETE LOCKDOWN!" **Alex got so scared she shut off the computer, she then ran to the first thing she saw, Tony, and buried her face into his chest crying, Tony hugged her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. " Now I am never going home" " That's not a problem with me", Alex looked up at his face and smiled, she then departed from him. " I have' t to go tell my brothers about this" Tony nodded following her out the door. While they were walking down the hallway they ran into Steve and they all stopped, Steve looked Alex up and down and then looked to Tony, " Wow Stark, I didn't know you were becoming a pedophile". While the two of them were arguing Alex passed by them to go find her brothers rooms. Alex went down a hallway with two doors which seemed like guest rooms, she then went to the first one on the left. She went into the room to see someone sleeping in the bed, she figured it wad Justin and shake him, " Hey Justin wake up",the guy then pinned her to the wall, it was Thor , " Who are you female?" He said choking her with one hand and holding his hammer with the didn't answer, how could she when he was choking her to death. Thor was about to hit her with his hammer, " THOR STOP!" , they both looked over to see Natasha at the doorway. " Stay away Natasha , this is an intruder" " No, she is a friend , she is just trying to find her brothers", Thor then let go of Alex, "My apologies" " No no no, it's alright I just couldn't breath a couple minutes" she said sarcastically. She then went out the room passing Natasha, ' Okay next time I am going to have' t to be more careful' she thought to herself, Alex was about to open the next door, "Alex!" She quickly turned around to see Justin and Max. " I got some really bad news".

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it, it's longer than the other five chapters.**


	7. Chapter 7 Persuasion

" How bad?" Justin asked as the three of them gathered up, " We are going to be in so much trouble when we get back, we are going to be under complete lockdown No relationships,no more friends,No more partying, And no more magic". The two boys looked very shocked, " And do they expect really expect that make us come home?" Max asked, " What are we going to do?" " You three could always just stay here", the three turned around to see Tony. Alex and Max looked to each other, " That sounds like a great idea" " NO NO NO NO NO NO! Are you guys crazy?! Mom and Dad would lose their minds! And they would eventually find us and we would be in even bigger trouble than we are already in!", " No they won't, as long as you guys are staying here, they won't be able to find a single trace of you three" Tony said leaning against the wall. Alex and Max looked at Justin expecting him to say yes, he looked he was going to have a nervous breakdown, " I... I don't know guys" " You could still see seek and Juliet, we won't stay here forever Justin, just until Mom and Dad realize that they need to calm down in order for us to come back" Alex said, 'Which I doubt will be any time soon' she thought to herself. They all stared at him wanting an answer, he then just blurted out, " Alright fine!", Alex smiled happily while Max jumped on Justin making them both fall to the floor, " Why?! I said yes!" " Oh I know, I just felt like doing that" he said getting up and helping him up. Tony went to the boys, " You guys can go back to your guest rooms, Natasha will be there in the morning to explain and show you guys around the tower and about S.H.E.I.L.D", Alex looked at Tony, " Natasha looks like a real tough cookie, how did you get her to do all this?"

Flashback

* * *

Natasha was sitting on the couch, watching one of her soap operas. Tony then stood in front of her blocking her view of the tv, " Nat can you do me a favor?" " Yea sure whatever, just move" she said pushing him out the way. " I need your help with something", Natasha then paused the tv and looked to Tony, " What is it This time?", ' I pray to Jesus Christ that She doesn't' turn my bones to twigs' Tony thought to himself, " I need you to tell fury about any of this, we are going going to let those kids stay here for a while", Natasha raised an eyebrow, " We?" " Yea, I also need you tell the others about this and tell them not to tell Pepper, Nick, or Maria about any of this, and I need you to explain to those two boys what we do and show them around in the morning". " Not happening Stark" she said unpausing her show and continued watching. ' I didn't want to have' t to do this, but you left me choice', Tony then pressed a button on a remote he hid in his pocket, seatbelts strapped Natasha ( Entire body) without her noticing, ' She didn't even notice those, guess she's really into that show'. Tony then snatched the tv remote out of her hands, " What do you think you are doing?", She tried to reach him but couldn't, she looked down and saw that her whole body was strapped to the couch, " Just to make sure you don't hurt me" Tony said going to her recordings of her soap operas, " Just say yes Nat and I could leave you alone and make this all this fighting go away" " I said no Stark! You are like a spoiled little child". Tony sighed, " Alrighty then", he then started deleting all her soap operas, she then snorted, " So, I can just watch them online", ' Time for plan B'. Tony sat real close to her and ran his fingers through her red hair, " Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" , Natasha then looked at him disgusted, " Don't you dare!" " Just say yes" " NO!" She said turning her head away from him, Tony grabbed her face and forced her to look at him, he was moving in to kiss her, when he was inches away from her she screamed, " FINE I WILL DO IT!". Tony then stood up and ruffled her hair, " See, that wasn't so hard", he then started to walk away, " STARK! UNLOCK THESE!" " Oh I will when I am far away from you and all of my doors are locked" he said walking down the hallway to where the three wizards were.

* * *

End of Flashback

" Oh I have my ways" Tony said to her laughing in his head while they the two were on their back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8 Blackmail

The two of them were losing in bed, except Alex who was sitting far away from him as she could possible while having ear phones on, looking at her iPod. Tony moved over to where he was facing her, she had her eyes glued to her iPod, " Whacha doing?" He asked scooting more over to her. All of a sudden Alex started kicking and screaming which made Tony jump far away from her, realizing what she had just done, Alex took one of her ear buds out and looking apologetically to Tony, who was looking at her like she was a crazy woman, " Jesus Christ!" He said slowly getting back in the bed, " Sorry, it's just all of the radios are playing these shitty ass songs", Alex then showed him one of the songs that was playing, it was ' Twerk' by Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus, he looked disguistingly at it, " SEE! SHITTY ASS SONGS!" Tony looked at her disapprovingly with his arms folded, " What?", " What did I tell you when we were in the lab?" Alex rolled her eyes, " And what did I tell you? You are not my dad, I already have him waiting for me at home ready to kill me and ground me for life", " You're right, I am not your dad, I am your lover", Luckly Alex didn't hear that cause she put her ear buds back in and went back to listening her music. Tony then pulled the ear buds out of her ears, " Hey!" Alex yelled, " How about you just stop listening to the music period" he said taking her ear buds and iPod and putting them on his night stand. " Well what I am I gonna do now?", Tony then pulled Alex to where her hair was under his chin, " Maybe we could do other things." He said running his fingers through her long black hair, " Ha ha, nope" she said pushing him away, Tony sighed, ( Oh you know what's coming, Blackmailing time!). Tony then picked up AleX's iPod, " What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled trying to get up but couldn't, she looked up and saw her hands and feet tied up to the bars of the bed making her hang in mid air, ' What the hell?! When did he-!? ' she thought to herself, Tony started going through her phone, ' God damnit! What was the name of that spell that could get me out of this?!', Tony then got up from the bed and got the computer rolling chair and brought next to bed to where he was sitting right next to her,his eyes then widened and looked at Alex, " What is this?!" He asked sarcastically showing her the screen on her iPod, it was videos and pictures of Yaoi, Alex just turned away from him, ' Oh if I could get my hands on my wand right now he would be so dead' she thought to herself ready to explode. Tony then got on her Facebook, " Hmmm... I'm sure Dean Moriarty would love to see what you have been up to", Alex's eyes widened, " YOU MOTHER FU-" " Just promise to cuddle with me every night" " FUCK NO!", She was looking like she was about to throw up, Tony then showed her the screen , all 75 pics and 7 videos were ready, all he had to do was press the send button, " Come on, I promise I will be gentle" he said sexually smiling at her, Alex balled her fists in anger, no one did this to Alex Russo without her getting her revenge. " NO!", Tony sighed in frustration, " I really don't want to do this, you brought this on yourself". Just when he was about to press the send Alex screamed, " OKAY OKAY OKAY! I WILL DO IT! JUST DON'T SEND IT!" Tony looked at her, " You promise?", " I promise" she grunted in regret, Tony smiled as he clasped his hands twice and released Alex, which made her fall over on the ground, missing the bed. While Alex was recovering from her fall, Tony quickly quickly downloaded the album to his phone, just in case she didn't keep her promise. Alex angredly pushed herself up off the floor, she got in the bed and started fluffing her pillow by punching the shit out of it repeatedly. (You know how you were when you were a kid, when you at the store, and you wanted to get something but your parents told you to put it back... She's that kind of mad.) Alex laid in the bed with arms crossed pouting like a child, Tony came in the bed and pulled her back to where they were cuddled up, " Don't be so sad, you will enjoy it sooner or later" Tony said firefly rubbing cheek into her hair, Alex was lightly growling but Tony couldn't hear it. All of a sudden AleX's iPod started playing ' Rolling in the deep(Jamie xx shuffle)' by Adele, " Now they are starting to play good music" Alex said out loud which made Tony chuckle.


End file.
